


Teddy Bear

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Gardena loved her pet bear, Teddy, more than anything.





	Teddy Bear

Gardena loved her pet bear, Teddy, more than anything. So when she saw a store full to the brim with different kinds of children’s toys, she couldn’t resist buying a small stuffed rabbit for him. 

“Hey, sweetie.” She murmured, crouching down and hiding the toy behind her back, “Look what I got!” 

 

She revealed the toy to Teddy, who raised himself onto his back legs. She offered it to him and he took it in his mouth. Once he was back on four feet, he began to shake it vigorously, as Gardena smiled and stood up. Hopefully it was sturdy.


End file.
